Dragon Homosexuality
by jacob444
Summary: A dragon finds out he is a homosexual through MA rated means.


Prologue

As he flew through the skies of skyrim, he could feel his erect cock swaying in the wind beneath him, and could clearly feel his elevated heart rate throbbing in it. His knot was so tight he had to hold back from screaming as he involuntarily twitched it, hell he couldn't even fly strait! He crash landed, dirt piled up against his balls. He looked down at his cock, dripping with precum. He wiggled his hips, further exposing his raw penis to the searing cold air of skyrim. He gave himself a claw job, pumping his claws up and down the wet rod of flesh. He came all over his own gawking face, he needed more. He rampaged on his soft member, completely out of control spraying even more semen into the snow. Finally, he relaxed, but then he realized why he was so erect. He had been getting off to himself! His own dick! But he knew he wasn't gay… He had fucked women before but… He was too tired, he fell asleep with cum and a smile on his face, his hot member cooling like red hot iron in the snow.

Chapter One

In the morning, Medliinvas poked his head up to see his again swollen penis. He hated morning wood. He got up onto his claws, his penis scraped the snow. It continued to do so as he took flight, he couldn't help himself, he just needed relief. He flew, feeling the cool air on his face as he went… went… he needed to use the bathroom, this seemed to make him even harder. He let loose a large torrent of dragon piss beneath him. "Ahg" He moaned. He remembered yesterday morning, is he gay? His thoughts were interrupted by a grunting sound on a mountaintop beneath him. Was that, Maasofaniik? Fucking a deer? He landed nearby, peeking over a ridge. He first saw Maasofaniik's hard member, then followed it down to the poor deer, its vagina was being stretched far beyond its limit, and that was only his tip! He could see the agony on its face as it bled and moaned. Finally Maasofaniik gasped as he shot his large sticky dragon load into his victim. The deer pranced away, belly stretched to the size of a folded dwarven sphere. "Ahh fuck yes!" Maasofaniik shouted as he fell onto his back, that's when Medliinvas saw his asshole, so pink, and taught, Medliinvas came on the rocks, and realized what he had been doing. And he certainly wasn't doing it to the deer. Maasofaniik mastrobated with what was left of his erection. Medliinvas had a sinking in his gut as he realized what his growing member meant. He got up and came out from behind the rocks, eyes locked and lusty on the other dragons pink asshole. "Hey hey!" Maasofaniik said as he saw his close friend. "Didja see what I did to that deer? She certainly won't survive with a taint like that!" he chuckled "Did ya like what you saw?" At first, Medliinvas didn't say anything about his friends disgusting behavior like he usually did, but without diverting his gaze he said "Yes." Maasofaniik Laughed "Yaha, I knew I couldn't be the ONLY furry, hey uh, look I was kinda desperate, there haven't been any chicks around lately and, well, that was the next best option… Look, I don't normally ask people this but, we're great friends, and, well… do you think you could… give me a hand?" Maasofaniik pleedid. Medliinvas wasted no time putting his claws around his friends member. "Whoaho, didn't expect you to be so, eager." Medliinvas started to pump its rough, horny surface, he gave the tip a lick, and the dick flexed. "Ah, whoa Medliinvas whats gotten into you buddy?" Medliinvas didn't answer, he just kept pumping without breaking his gaze from the cock. Maasofaniik noticed this, then noticed his friends growing erection and started to wonder what was happening "Hey, Medliinvas what're you-?" Medliinvas forced his cock into Maasofaniik's virgin asshole and screamed. Maasofaniik also screamed, he was no stranger to anal play, but something going inside was a HOLE other story! And it being his best friend who mounted him by surprize! Maasofaniik tried to pull away, but his body had not gotten attention for so long, and not that he was gay, but it felt good. Both dragons panted as Maasofaniik's erection throbbed against Medliinvas's chest. A large breasted female dragon with crimson scales flew over the scene, watching intently with curiosity and lust, before going about her business. Medliinvas sped up, both dragons could feel their, and eachothers climaxes approaching, and did nothing to stop it as Medliinvas came inside Maasofaniik's ass, and Maasofaniik came on Medliinvas's chest. Medliinvas pulled out his soft member out of the other dragons gaping asshole. Both where panting, trying to grasp what just happened. Maasofaniik got up, he was walking funny, he had never had anal done to him, both dragons stood awkwardly, looking at each others dumbfounded faces, before Maasofaniik flew away with what looked like negative inches on his cock, Maasofaniik knew, he was counting.


End file.
